


"Never Have I Ever" gotten She-Ra drunk

by CoffeeBanana



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBanana/pseuds/CoffeeBanana
Summary: After the war, the princesses and their friends gather for a game of Never Have I Ever. Everyone gangs up on lightweight Adora - and Bow gets a bit more information than he bargained for when he tries to embarrass his friends---Basically just a light funny piece about the group that takes place in the first year after after the war.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	"Never Have I Ever" gotten She-Ra drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah. I started She-ra just over a month ago, finished in two days, have since rewatched the entire thing again, have read multiple fanfics and am just generally obsessed. I literally have not written fanfiction in like ten years, but heeeey, better late than never...I'm working on a longer She-ra story that I've mostly finished outlining and have started to write, so hope to have the beginning of that up soon, but in the meantime wanted to post this trial run I wrote to get into the swing of writing these characters haha. Hope you enjoy!!

The princesses and their other friends had all gathered for game nights at Spinerella and Netossa’s, a regular occurance for them all now that the war was over and Netossa had finally convinced her wife to offer a snack selection beyond veggie platters. Adora loved these parties. They were one of the few settings where she felt that she could truly relax, eased by the group’s playful banter. Catra was seated beside her on the floor, head resting on Adora’s shoulder and tail wrapped around her waist, teasingly brushing against her thigh in a way that skirted the border of what was appropriate while they were with company, but the rest of the crew was either too drunk to notice, too wrapped up in conversation, or in Frosta’s case had fallen asleep hours ago after crashing from a sugar high.

Beside her, Catra snickered, and Adora followed her girlfriend’s gaze to the right and stifled her own laughter upon seeing how Sea Hawk had draped himself dramatically across Mermista’s lap, his legs dangling off the side of the armchair they occupied. The blue-haired girl seemed unimpressed at first glance, but Adora saw the way her free hand brushed gently through his hair. Next to them sat Bow and Glimmer, cuddling on the floor by the foot of the couch where Spinerella and Netossa sat on the other end, Frosta having fallen asleep with her head on Spinerella’s lap. Perfuma and Scorpia finished off the circle, sitting close together on the love seat but not quite touching. They carried on a quiet conversation, Scorpia blushing and scratching the back of her neck nervously while Perfuma animated her story with a few too many hand gestures. Adora wondered how long it would be until they got together officially.

Sea Hawk’s voice boomed over the crowd. “Anyone up for a round of  _ Never have I ever? _ ” 

His question was greeted by a mixture of responses from the room. Mermista groaned, but from the look on her face Adora thought that it was just a perfunctory response. Secretly the flippant princess looked pleased. Glimmer and Bow were smiling. Scorpia seemed a bit nervous. Spinerella and Netossa exchanged a look that had a definite  _ I am too old for this shit _ kind of energy.

Catra shot up straight. “I’ll bite,” she said, smirking. Adora felt herself blushing at the mischievous expression on her girlfriend’s face. Then she groaned as the other girl’s heterochromatic eyes turned towards her. “Never have I ever turned into She-Ra.”

Everyone laughed as Adora rolled her eyes and took a drink. This wasn’t her first drink of the night and she already felt a little more than tipsy. This was _ so _ not going to end well for her. 

“Me next!” shouted Sea Hawk. He had sat up and was now perched on the armrest next to Mermista.

“Hey, it’s supposed to go in a circle,” Perfuma protested. Sea Hawk shot her a pleading look, and she gave in. “Fiiine, but I get to go next,” she whined. Adora was finding out that drunk Perfuma didn’t always have the mastery over her emotions that she worked so hard to maintain normally.

“Never have I ever set a boat on fire!”

Mermista poked Sea Hawk in the side as she raised her glass to her lips, and he gave a little squawk in complaint. “Doofus, you’re not supposed to say something you  _ have _ done.” 

“But I  _ wanted _ to drink.”

“Ok, ok. My turn,” Perfuma said, then smirked at Adora. “Never have I ever used magic to make a talking flying horse.”

“No fair,” pouted Adora, “you guys are ganging up on me.”

Catra kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry babe. Drunk Adora is a fan favourite.” 

“Right,” Scorpia said, biting her lip. “My turn next. Umm… Uhhhhh. OH. Ok, got one! Never have I ever memorised Catra’s favourite number.”

Everyone laughed again as Adora took another drink, except for Catra who seemed surprised. “Really?”

Adora grabbed her hand and smiled. “Of course babe.”

Catra smiled back, and lay her head back on Adora’s shoulder. “Ok maybe we can give Adora a break for a couple turns,” she said. 

Across the circle, Glimmer laughed. “Aaaw Catra, you’re such a secret softie.”

For once, Catra didn’t argue back, just snuggled in closer as Adora wrapped an arm around her. 

Bow’s eyes were wide and Adora shot him a look that she hoped conveyed the message  _ I swear I will unleash She-Ra on you if you make a comment about my girlfriend being cute just to rile her up and ruin this moment for me. _

Netossa sighed, and Adora remembered they were still playing a game. “Ok, ok, ok. If I have to play...Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Glimmer, Bow, Mermista and Sea Hawk all took a drink, and to Adora’s surprise so did...

“ _ Catra _ ?!” Adora’s voice squeaked in surprise. 

Catra flattened her ears and scowled. “Lonnie dared me to do it. 11/10 do not recommend.”

Everyone laughed at that, then one by one the members of the group turned to Spinerella.

“Oh, I don’t know guys, I’m not so good at this.”

“Well  _ I _ have one,” Bow interjected. 

Adora groaned as he looked right at her. So much for them giving her a break. Drunk Bow had no chill when it came to teasing his friends.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about Catra.”

“Hey!” Catra protested, her tail bristling as she sat up straight. But as Adora giggled and took a drink she watched her girlfriend relax a bit. Catra’s eyes still darted around the circle as if daring anyone else to take a drink. 

A few seconds later, Mermista took a sip of her drink. Pretty much everyone laughed at that, even Catra, except for Sea Hawk, who was staring at Mermista like he’d never quite been so amazed by her. Adora saw Scorpia take a quick sip when Catra wasn’t looking, but Adora decided she didn’t want to open that can of worms with her girlfriend. 

That seemed like it would be it, and Adora turned to Glimmer for the next round of the game...just in time to see her friend take a reluctant sip of her drink. 

Bow’s expression was priceless. “ _ GLIMMER?!” _

Adora shot a glance at Catra, whose expression seemed to be split between surprise and amusement. The latter emotion must have won out, because she burst out into giggles a few seconds later. Adora and the others joined in, and Adora felt warmth coursing through her body that wasn’t just from the alcohol. She didn’t often get to see Catra this way, with all her barriers down, simply too happy to contain what she was feeling. And Adora certainly didn’t see it around so many other people. It was contagious, and even Glimmer joined in after a few seconds of embarrassment.

When everyone finally quieted down, Catra the last of them, having all but fallen into Adora’s lap in her laughter, Bow was still kind of in shock. 

Catra smirked at him. “Oh Arrows. That’s what you get for trying to get  _ my _ girlfriend drunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Poor Bow, he SOOO didn’t know what he was getting himself into with that last one. Also obviously Glimmer was going to drink - we all saw how she imagined Catra in that one episode. ;) I couldn’t figure out how to write this in organically, but my headcanon is that even though Sea Hawk didn’t drink for the sex dream question, now he can’t stop thinking about and he probably does have that dream in the near future, and afterwards he awkwardly avoids talking to Catra for a good few months. Honestly I’ll just never get over the fact that in the original She-ra show Adora and Catra were both into Sea Hawk because WHAT?


End file.
